When I see you
by yume girl 91
Summary: From the first look to his execution, Hitsugaya never could understand his attraction to the little Kuchiki. read the epic saga, au-ish Hitsu/Ruki
1. Chapter 1 The first look

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Period.

A/N: my first Hitsu\Ruki,fic thingie.

The first look.

They were passing me in the hallway , "Captain Kuchiki, " I responded to his cool greeting. A small shadow lurked behind Kuchiki's surcoat,"Rukia," he said ,"greet Captain Hitsugaya, like you were taught." I shivered at the ice in his tone. The young girl known as Rukia stepped forward, 'ah, so this is the adopted child, all of Seireitei's been talking about,' I thought scrutinizing her face with a practiced eye. She trembled,fearful of me, I smiled faintly as she bowed while Kuchiki looked on. " G-good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya," she mumbled. "And the same to you, Kuchiki-san. Now if you'll excuse me," I nodded at them one last time and stole a quick glance at Rukia as I went by…

A/N:yes I know it's short! But I sorta have other things to do right now!And in case you're wondering, this little piece takes place right after Rukia was adopted and was the first time Toshiro had set eyes upon her. I'll probably add more later even though I'd imagined it as a one-shot...review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to-** (Iana Sabelle, BlackBelt, Kimihaine),and youshallnotpass, **you guys are (my Idols) besides Samuraiko. Enjoy.

Someone like any other.

She was like any other Soulreaper, I surmised. Quiet, obedient-or so I heard from Ukitake, and as I soon found out, quite annoying. It all began one evening while I was chasing down Matsumoto. My dimwitted blond haired lieutenant hadn't shown up all day and to show for it mounds of paperwork were stacked on every available space besides my desk chair.

"Damn it!" I cursed for what felt like the thousandth time that day as a carefully organized graphing file crashed to the floor, scattering its contents everywhere. I stared at the sheets of white paper with bar graphs and my neat handwriting explaining the details, a nerve began to twitch,"arrgghh! Well if she isn't going to come on her own...then I'll just have to drag her back here myself!" I tugged my scarf around my neck and set out along the Seireitei.

My first stop was at the third company barracks, Ichimaru was there in the office but Izuru had left a few hours before. 'Probably out drinking with Matsumoto,' I thought sourly, Ichimaru gave me his usual creepy smile, "don't murder my lieutenant when you find him, Hitsugaya-kun!" He cheerfully waved me out the door. ''Sneaky bastard. He obviously knows where Matsu and Izuru are...but do you think he's going to tell me? Hell no!'' I grumbled this to myself.

Someone passed me in the street, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. I turned around swiftly, she was about to turn left when I called out,"hey!" She stopped and the second I caught sight of her face, her name went right out of my head."Oh!" she gasped,oblivious to my embarrassment," I'm sorry!Good evening,Captain Hitsugaya." Curiously upon seeing her, my irritable mood vanished,' hm,strange...' She straightened from the bow,"was there something you wanted?" I was at a loss for words,''erm..." 'Darn it!Focus!,' I muttered inwardly,"um,yes. Have you seen my lieutenant, Matsumoto?" I asked quite coherently.

She thought a moment,"yes," she answered slowly,"I think I saw her with...Hisagi-san from ninth Squad and Kira-san from third was there also." I looked at her squarely in the face,"where?" I growled. She backed away,"um...I'm so sorry!Please forgive me!" Now I was really confused,"why are (**you)** apologizing?" She looked down dejectedly,"well you see,they were at the thirteenth division trying to get Kaien-dono to go drinking with them. But when he refused under the grounds that Captain Ukitake was sick...they left," she finished rather meekly.

"So...you think it's your fault...that Kira, Hisagi and Matsumoto's current whereabouts are unknown?" I asked incredulously. She as I now remembered her name-Rukia,hung her head and mumbled,"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use to you, Captain Hitsugaya.'' "Fool!" I muttered. Her expression registered surprise,"excuse me?"

"Captainnn!!" we both turned. Matsumoto was weaving her way up the street, in one hand she waved a slender necked bottle, in greeting I suppose."Just where have you been all day?" I asked. Matsumoto neared us,"I had things to do...places to go," she said a little slurred. I eyerolled,"well did you at least enjoy yourself?" I asked her blandly. That seemed to catch her off guard,"huh?" "What? I can't even ask my own lieutenant how her day went?" I said dryly. Matsumoto blinked,"Captain...are you feeling alright?" she leaned in my face and felt my forehead."I'm fine!," I snapped and peered around Matsu's er...swinging chest to address Rukia. She was gone. "Where did-?" I didn't finish my sentence.'Just let it go...' advised a voice in my head. 'Hyourin Maru,' I thought.'She'll come around...' he murmured. 'Stupid cryptic ice dragon,' I replied silently, he laughed.

Matsumoto studied my blank expression for a moment and then pulled me into a tight smothering hug against her-er-chest,"oh my poor wittle Captain!" she cried,"don't worry, Matsu's here! When we get back I'll give you a nice big back rub!" My screams were-I hear- heard throughout Seireitei.

A/N:a lot longer than the first one. Anyway review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **BlackBelt**, I love your story- Conversing the Dragon. **Youshallnotpass**, and **Kimihaine**, I do love yours too, thank you all. Enjoy.

Of little consequence.

They had seemed so close, the lieutenant of Squad thirteen and the young Kuchiki, I gazed out the window unseeingly. My hand was poised idly over the document that required my authorizing signature. Matsumoto peered around the stack of papers on her desk and snuck a look at me. "You know,you should go pay condolences to Captain Ukitake. I hear, he and his lieutenant were very close...so he's bound to be torn up over this whole thing." I barely heard Matsu's words,'yeah...not only him...but her also...'

I recalled the way she had spoken of him-Kaien-dono. There had been a certain edge to her voice, one that as I now analyzed our little conversation from two days ago made perfect sense. She was in love with her superior. Not that it did have anything pertaining to me...I didn't really care one way or the other who had a crush on who.

'Liar...' whispered a sly little voice inside me. 'Hm? Was that you, Hyourin Maru?' I asked boredly. He laughed, taunting as always,'nooo. This is the voice of your conscience...' he stage whispered. 'Idiot,' I muttered in response. Matsumoto stared, he was at it again. Her little bitty Captain was zoning out right in the middle of work...and okay his favorite pen was leaking. Which meant that the important paper below it was now getting a new black color scheme...'interesting,' thought Matsumoto,'I'll just watch and wait till he notices...' she grinned sneakily like Hai Neko behind the stack.

'So what are you saying? Hmm, Hyourin Maru?' I crossed my arms over my chest, I stood-courtesy of a certain annoying Ice Dragon, in my mindscape. I just hoped Matsu wouldn't take this opportunity to graffiti my face or like she was wont to do-run off. "Don't be such a fool!" rumbled the large Ice Dragon crouching in front of me," I know you like that girl!'' A cold wind interrupted my next words,'and how do you know that?' I got an icy stare in reply, most reapers would've thought or gotten the assumption from Hyourin Maru's expression that he was fantasizing about biting my head off, however I knew him better. He was sizing me up, challenging me as it were, making me stand there in his domain while pretending to give me advice while not really fulfilling anything other than his own agenda. Stupid idiotic overgrown lizard, wait I take that back, add mindreader to that list.

Hyourin Maru chuckled at Toshiro's expression. They really were much more like than what his wielder gave credit to. After all, who but he the Ice Dragon knew Toshiro's secret thoughts and wishes... no one. Not even that poor innocent azure eyed girl whom Hyourin Maru was sure with his help, could be Toshiro's ahem-woman. He grinned or his best equivalent of a grin by flashing his fangs at Toshiro,"we'll see, little wielder. We'll see."

With what Hyourin Maru said, I concluded that this ended our talks for now. And to that end I found myself thrown rather forcefully out of my mindscape,'stupid rude overgrown lizard!' I reaffirmed fuming. After a moment of silence in which I quietly observed my pen dripping black ink and to the huge spot now encompassing the formerly white paper...''MATSUMOTO!!"

A/N:not much action this chappie. I had to have Toshiro trying to deny his growing-erm-attachment to Rukia by being forced into a conversation with Hyourin Maru. And yes this takes place right after Kaien died. I promise more things will happen next time, au revoir! P.s please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Bitter rain

A/N: thank you to **BlackBelt**, **youshallnotpass**, and **Kimihaine**, **Iana Sabelle**and **wickedsistah1024**. Rukia's p.o.v this time, hopefully she's not too ooc. Enjoy…

The bitter rain that falls in the night.

My hands shook, the familiar pain came enveloping me in its heavy embrace. I stood beside Captain Ukitake, his face was, beneath the smooth linen of his handkerchief, calm maybe a bit sad. Not at all like the way I'd seen him that night… My lower lip trembled as the coffin was carried past, his body was in there.

I looked across the row at Nii-sama, his expression was bland, bored even. He raised his dark inscrutable eyes to me and gave a curt nod. I self-consciously touched my cheek to discover small wet trails there. I was crying. Kukaku Shiba walked past, her gaze straight ahead, no sign at all that she had seen me, Kaien-dono's murderer. I could now feel someone's eyes upon me. I glanced around furtively, no one seemed to be paying undue attention or looking my way even Nii-sama had lost interest and was participating in a staring match with Captain Zaraki.

'Wait, a staring match?' I looked again to reaffirm my suspicions…'it was most definitely a staring match!' Captain Unohana seemed to have noticed or rather she was trying to discreetly break it up without having either man make a scene. Captain Ukitake sensed my preoccupation and secretly winked at me as he caught sight of Captain Unohana's marrow freezing smile, which certain members of a certain Squad can attest to "she's a monster in a woman's form."

It appeared that Captain Zaraki and Nii-sama weren't ready to face the she-demon of fourth Squad, 'cause after that both men kept their faces respectfully turned toward the Captain General's eulogy. And once again I was faced with the gravity of what I'd done.

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

She was there in line beside Ukitake. Her vibrant azure eyes swimming with tears. Matsumoto raised her own hand to absentmindedly brush away a few droplets. "Did you know him?" I'd asked her beforehand. Matsumoto swirled her small shot glass and thought a bit before she gave her answer," not personally," she'd replied. "I see." Now I studied Rukia's small form quivering with sorrow, she had first looked to Byakuya for comfort-maybe a small smile in return-? But the cold bastard just gave her the brush off with one of his famous glares. 'Damn him,' I thought angrily, 'can't he see that she needs to be comforted right now? To be…loved…' I stiffened, 'I did not just say love did I?' Hyourin Maru invaded my head for a second, 'you're getting it now, little Shiro!' he snickered. 'Shut up!' I growled.

Kukaku Shiba, Kaien's sister and a former noble went by, Rukia now looked to her for some sign of recognition but got none. As I kept staring at her, Rukia's eyes darted around, she had sensed me! Coolly I looked away and pretended to study the flagstone flooring. After a while I glanced at her again, she seemed to be sharing a secret joke with Ukitake…'hmm I wonder what it could be?'

Rukia's p.o.v

One by one the Captains left in single file, the funeral was over. I walked beside Captain Ukitake, not daring to join Nii-sama. Ahead I glimpsed the short spikes of Captain Hitsugaya's hair as he exited the building. His lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto stayed behind to speak with Kiyone, our Squad's fourth seat. At the steps I paused, a cool drop of water landed on my head, 'huh? Rain?' I looked up and another drop fell and rolled down my forehead. Captain Ukitake held his palm out and several drops collected there, "oh my," he said mildly," it's raining."

Nemu, Captain Kurotsuchi's daughter, smartly unfolded an umbrella and lieutenant Nanao Ise abandoned Captain Kyoraku to take shelter beneath it. "Wait up, my sweet Nanao!" Captain Kyoraku cried, Captain Ukitake laughed, "give it up, Shunsui," he called. Nii-sama glared up at the sky as if daring it to weep moisture upon him while the old Kuchiki family retainer scrambled to procure some sort of covering for ' Kuchiki-sama.'

Only one person seemed to be enjoying this downpour, Captain Zaraki with a disgruntled Yachiru, stood in the center of the courtyard, the rain beaded down his face and soaked his hair. He stayed that way until his third seat Ikkaku Madarame pulled him away to deal with some sort of crisis with the Squad.

Later as the sky darkened to almost puce color, I wandered the empty halls of the Squad thirteen barracks. Hours before, Captain Ukitake had been sent to bed by Captain Unohana who with her sweet smile managed to convince him that Kiyone and Sentaro could handle any problems that might arise with us underlings. 'Fat chance of that!' I snorted quietly to myself. Kiyone and Sentaro were holed up with a couple of the other Soulreapers who planned to drink the night away. I myself usually wouldn't have condoned such behavior but as I sulked around the hallway and faintly I could hear the sounds of their 'honoring Kaien-dono' party…I began to feel lonely.

I knew Kiyone would have welcomed me. And I hesitated as my hand rested above the sliding door…

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

'The damned rain,' I thought, looking out into the lighted streets below. The thick sheets of liquid pounded onto the thin roof of my quarters, the chill seeped in drawing a clammy sweat off my skin. I shivered, Matsumoto had said it was like this in the world of the living a few days ago…the night lieutenant Shiba died. Though how she knew, I have no idea.

I went over to my writing desk and sat down, in front of me were several forms that needed my signature, like usual my work never ends. After a minute or two of complete silence punctuated by the drip drop of the rain, I sighed. My current distraction wasn't working.

'Annoying…isn't it?' interrupted Hyourin Maru.

'What do you want now?' I asked annoyance and what I hoped could be termed as interest in my work and not sheer boredom tingeing my voice.

'Give it up,' he said,' there's someone you'd rather be with right now.'

'Like who?' I deadpanned.

'You know whom…' he whispered, 'she's alone and lonely…' an image came to my mind.

"Damn you!" I hissed out loud.

'I know who you want, little wielder…' Hyourin Maru chuckled and then abruptly left.

"Stupid Dragon! Stupid rain!" I cursed as I got out of my chair and went out the door. Though I wore socks the floor was chilly under my feet, I had left my white surcoat in the room so I melted quite easily into the shadows wearing just the black shihakusho.

It was quiet near the entrance to thirteenth Squad; a few lights illuminated the hallways but everything else was pretty much bathed by darkness. I crept in, feeling like an intruder even though I was a Captain myself and therefore permitted-okay maybe not exactly-but allowed access to the other Squads. 'Hmm, I wonder which area to look through first?'

Rukia's p.o.v

I brought my hand back to rap at the door and then a moment later the lights winked out. I was plunged into absolute darkness; from inside the room I heard muffled screams of terror and surprise. I backed away and began to feel my way back toward the main area. From somewhere up ahead the sound of movement caught my attention, 'huh? Was there another Squad member beset with insomnia; like me?' I reached the midway point in the hall, 'or was it a late comer to the party?'

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I was in the hall when the lights went out, I'd never have believed that the plain old hallway, so ordinary by daylight could seem so sinister in the pitch black. I stopped moving and prepared myself to turn around when I sensed a faint reiatsu. I held still and focused it seemed to be heading in my direction but stopped at the curve just several paces ahead. ' Who is it?' I wondered,' a Squad member?'

A/N:Sorry! I meant to add more but I'm exhausted!Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 Embrace me

A/N: Sorry about not updating faster. Thank you to- IanaSabelle, wickedsistah1024, youshallnotpass and NaruSakuLuver345 for the story alert, enjoy.

Embrace me before the break of dawn.

Rukia's p.o.v

I had stopped moving, not because I didn't want to be caught wandering the hallways, but something akin to an old fear assaulted me, the fear of the dark. 'Silly!' I told myself, 'there's nothing to be afraid of,' I took a few more steps, 'see all that worry for nothing…!'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

Maybe I shouldn't have done what that stupid Dragon suggested-keep walking…oh no he said to use Shunpo. And me like the idiotic wielder that I am listened, after all I was pretty sure now who it was just around the corner…I'm not sure who was more startled, me or Rukia. Maybe me…surprised I mean.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia's p.o.v

I jolted and almost screamed when someone came up behind me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "W-who-?" I started to say; the reiatsu seemed vaguely familiar and I could tell it was a guy who held me…a very short one at that. "Shhh," he whispered in my ear, his breaths on my neck made my skin tingle; I trembled and sagged against him. It was strange how…safe…I felt in the arms of a complete stranger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I don't even know what came over me at that moment I was embracing Rukia Kuchiki. Part of me the rational part screamed, 'what the hell are you doing!?' And the other-I suspect Hyourin Maru's doing, 'it feels so right…this just can't be wrong.' She began to speak, "w-who?" I immediately shushed her and laid my head on her shoulder. She responded by leaning against me, we were cloaked in the darkness, which I was glad for since it hid my identity…

How long we stayed like that I'll never know, but all at once a rumbling and the snap of energy flowing up above our heads made me snap out of our peaceful reverie. I knew I couldn't let her see me, 'cause who knows what big brother Byakuya might do to me-sullying his sister's honor as he would see this simple situation as. I had no desire to meet Senbonzakura and as far as I could tell that was Byakuya's reiatsu coming closer along with the fluttering on of lights further away.

Briefly I pressed my lips to the side of her cheek and then released her, the lights were already flickering on in the main office area. I glanced at her one last time before I fled quickly into the remaining darkness…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia's p.o.v

I stood frozen, unmoving in the spot where he'd left me. I reached up a hand to graze the area where his lips had touched my face…my heart was beating fast. I blinked; the lights came on, halfway blinding me. I now rubbed my eyes unaccustomed to the brightness, "Rukia," someone said close by. I looked up; it was Nii-sama. "Come along," he said in his usual cold baritone voice. 'Did he come to look for me?'

Nii-sama started to walk away, I hesitated to follow him, he turned his head and asked, "are you coming or not?" I went toward him and stopped at his elbow, I suppose he could sense my questioning attitude because he said in a slightly exasperated tone, "Rukia, it's almost dawn…Ukitake is going to need you well-rested since his fourth seats," here he glowered down the hall where Kiyone was propping up a sleeping lieutenant Kira and trying to steer him to the men's dormitories-"are disgraceful slobs," Nii-sama finished. I could've sworn I saw his aristocratic nose crinkle just the slightest bit when Kiyone passed us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

Once outside I looked up at the sky, it was turning from cloudy gray to a delicate pink in a matter of moments; the lonely night was over. And I hadn't gotten any sleep. Slowly I made my way inside the building housing Squad ten and then dropped down into my seat, Matsumoto looked up from-'shock'-her desk holding a pen and a paper- obviously doing her work. She greeted me cheerfully," good morning, Captain!" in a singsong type of voice. I laid my head on my desk and groaned, "don't speak to me until lunch!" I could sense Matsu looking at me worriedly and before I knew it, I'd been swept into the vast unknown territory of Matsu's…chest. "My wittle bitty Captain!" she squealed, well I'm not sure if that's exactly what she said since I was buried in her boobs. "I bet you didn't get enough sleep last night!" she said all knowingly. I sense disaster around the corner.

"I know!" she cried and suddenly I got switched over to her shoulder and was being carried like a baby around our office, "Matsumoto, put me down!," I said trying to remain calm. Matsu ignored me and instead started to sing, "Rock a bye baby on the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock." 'Good Gods, she's singing me a…lullaby.' I yawned and my eyes closed…Matsu was still singing softly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia's p.o.v

We were having dinner together-Nii-sama and I- later the next day, when he casually asked me, "was there someone else with you…in the hallway last night?" I paused my jade chopsticks halfway raised to my mouth, 'what could I tell him? Yes, that some…man had hugged me and that I wasn't sure who it had been? Yeah that would go over real well with him…' I took a deep breath and lied, "no. There wasn't anyone else with me, why do you ask?" Nii-sama scrutinized me with his cool gray eyes, "no reason in particular. It's because I thought I sensed Captain Hi-" he stopped speaking upon seeing the look on my face, "forget I said anything." He looked at my still full plate, "please eat your dinner, Rukia."

Nii-sama had said he'd felt the strong reiatsu of someone else besides the underlings-or at least that's what I believe he meant. 'So it must've been one of the Captains,' I mused and there is only one whose last name starts with an H…the young Captain of Squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: things I did yesterday-watched a cornball old B-movie don't ask you don't want to know. Typed out this chappie…raked the yard jus' cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm exempt from yard cleaning duty and finished Angelic layer, yeah it's a kiddie type manga but I love Clamp. Good day and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yesterday I read vol.8 of Chrono Crusade. Now I knew what I was getting into since the night before vol.7 had reduced me to tears. Wellllll the last thirty pages of vol.8 had me with big crocodile tears streaming down my face. Anyway…wipes more tears away. I'm glad you liked the fifth chapter-thank you to Bumbleflies and Butterbees-story alert-your pen name is adorable. And to Iana Sabelle, wickedsistah1024, BlackBelt, and lastly Kimihaine for the two reviews and for adding this to your favs, enjoy. Please review.

An incident by accident

Rukia's p.o.v

'Toshiro Hitsugaya…the cold aloof Ice Dragon of tenth Squad.' Now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense. Why would he-of all Soulreapers be interested in me? I chewed my lip and attempted to converse with Sode no Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki," I called, "are you there?"

The small snow flurries rustled as large white wings beat the air, "hello, Rukia."

I've always been a little stunned that Shirayuki had chosen me as her wielder. I shuffled my feet; in this place-my mindscape the ground was frozen solid. "Do you…no. Wait. Um…" I trailed off.

Shirayuki smiled gently, "is something troubling you, child?"

"Well…"

I was starting to feel a little silly bothering my Zanpaku-to.

"Rukia," Shirayuki said, "you know I'm with you always. I see everything you see. I feel everything you feel," an icy wing tip grazed my face, "you mustn't be confused. These things take time…even if you don't understand now. You will in the future."

For some reason when I returned to the Squad thirteen offices, I felt a twinge of unease about the last part of Shirayuki's answer. _The future?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I could swear the work never ends for me or maybe as Hyourin Maru suggested before I told him to scram-

'_This is just your way of trying to forget about something you think you can't have.' _

"Leave." I said out loud. Luckily Matsumoto was out the office at the time otherwise it appeared I was talking to myself. Hyourin Maru actually left well…made his presence indiscernible at the very least. 'Finally,' I sighed, "some peace and quiet.'

Sometimes I wonder why a Zanpaku-to though an extension of ourselves is such a nuisance. Just like some people. Or maybe I did actually welcome that recognizable reiatsu.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rukia's p.o.v

I was perusing through an old stat file from the year before when Captain Ukitake walked in. "Oh. Good evening, Captain," I said hastily standing up. The Captain though a little pale in the face, smiled at me good-naturedly, "are you finished up here?" I gestured to the neat stack of paper at the edge of the desk. He nodded, "good." He studied me a bit longer; "if it isn't too much trouble I'd like you to do something else for me."

Somehow I ended up going down to the office of Squad ten, a large crate in tow. Rather than having Sentaro and Kiyone fight over the honor of delivering a box for their Captain, he bypassed them and asked me to do it. Not that I really didn't mind heading back to the Kuchiki mansion late, Byakuya rarely ever dined with me, the other day was a rare occurrence…

Well maybe I was a little nervous since the chances were pretty high that Captain Hitsugaya was in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

It was a bit strange to sense Rukia's small reiatsu coming closer. I glanced at the clock, 'hmm, 9:47 pm. What could she be doing out this late?' My question was answered a moment later when a heavy whump hit the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rukia's p.o.v

With the last few steps I could see my goal in sight, the sliding door to Squad ten. It was about then that I started to totter, my grip on the box slipping. I wobbled and fell against the door the box crashed and its lid popped off scattering…wrapped Chappy candies everywhere. My eyes went wide, 'Chappy the bunny candies!?' It took me a full minute to realize that my fall had in a sense been broken.

He stood behind me, his small hands on my shoulders. I looked back and met his turquoise green eyes, "C-Captain Hitsugaya!?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thank you to-Kimihaine, youshallnotpass, and keniki for the story alert. Enjoy.

Your fleeting footsteps

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I'd have sworn I heard Hyourin Maru chuckle-well maybe it…was more like a low rumbling purr. Stupid Dragon. There I was worrying about that overgrown lizard when practically in my arms-again, was Rukia Kuchiki. Mayhap big brother Byakuya won't show up unexpectedly. At least that's what I was praying for. "Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?" I asked, basically whispering into her ear.

The little Kuchiki jumped, "C-Captain Hitsugaya…" she said again and tried to pull away from me. I smirked from behind her and gently stepped back. "Pardon me!" she said quickly bowing, "Captain Ukitake asked me to bring you these," here she gestured at the pink foil wrapped candies decorating the floor. My eyebrow went up as I bent over to pick up the nearest candy, "Chappy the bunny banana-nana flavor?!" I shook my head, "does Ukitake really think of me as a child?!" Rukia giggled," no, I don't believe the Captain meant any disrespect. He's always talking about you," she explained. I pinned her with my usual green-eyed gaze, "favorable things, I hope?"

Rukia colored a bit, "uh…um…well he…" She couldn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence. 'I guess what they say about the fairer sex is true. Wait…I did not just say (sex) did I?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rukia's p.o.v

Captain Hitsugaya was even more impressive close up. His crisp white hair with the lock hanging down, those piercing green eyes…his face with a softer expression than its usual scowl…Huh? Why am I thinking like this? He's a Captain for Gods sakes! Nii-sama would never approve…wait, isn't he younger than me?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

Rukia seemed to be in deep thought, probably trying to figure out a way to ask for the candy. 'I should just give it to her,' I thought. "Help me pick this up and you can have it," I offered. Rukia looked at me startled, "are…are you sure?" I smiled a tiny bit, "yeah. Unless you want me to give it to Kusajishi; that pink-haired terror gets enough spoiling though from Kenpachi."

"No! I'll take it!" Rukia said hurriedly and quickly crouched down to scoop up her treasure. "Okay," I said and got down to help her. A while later the crate and its precious contents were back in place in other words; Rukia was ready to leave. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," she said happily pausing in the doorway to bow at me again. I felt my face heat up and I looked away, "yeah, yeah, go on already!"

"Goodnight and sleep well," she cradled the box and walked away; I just listened to her footsteps as they faded away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: very short this time. Goodnight and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: a big thank you to-Kimihaine, and youshallnotpass, BlackBelt-can I officially join the army?. Enjoy.

Thoughts on a boy

Rukia's p.o.v

As far as I could remember, Captain Hitsugaya was only the second boy to have actually given me something. Renji had been the first; Gods it has been so long since I've spoken with him! I recalled this little fact whilst partaking of my treasure trove of Chappy candy. 'Oooh! Lychee flavor!'

'Hmm, still I wonder what Nii-sama would think of…'

I swung my feet freely over the edge of the Kuriya storehouse near the Gojo; idly watching Soulreapers pass by. Nobody had seen me as of yet and I was about to pack up my sack of candy when I spotted a familiar head of white hair headed my way.

'Captain Hitsugaya?!'

I scrunched down and stared at his boyish form while he hesitated searching the crowd for someone.

'What is he doing h-!'

I was leaning so near to the edge that I almost lost my balance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I was ill equipped this morning to deal with a sudden burst of spontaneity. It all came about two days after my incident with Rukia and the candy, as I had labeled it. I was in the office early like usual; Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen. I had just sat down to address a stack of officer complaints when someone knocked timidly at the door and moments later a piece of fancy stationary was pushed beneath the doorframe.

'What the heck?'

I got up swiftly, snatched the paper and shoved the door open all in the space of one second. "AAAACK! T-Toshirooo!!" Momo said gasping. Apparently I had startled her. I've noticed I seem to have that effect on females. "Wow. Look what the cat dragged in, how're you doing, bed-wetter Momo?" I asked. She glared at me, "I told you not to call me that! Hmph! And here I was bringing you an invitation to have lunch with me later this afternoon!"

I raised a definitely nonplussed eyebrow, "so, that's what this is all about?" I waved the curlicued script bearing my name at her. She bobbed her head up and down. "And…just who put you up to this?" I asked trying to look menacing but failing-I think- to do so. "Rangiku," Momo said simply. I stared dumbfounded, 'of all the nerve…that stupid strawberry blond-haired lieutenant! Grrr! Matsumoto is definitely going at the top of my list of annoyances. Along with Hyourin Maru. Although he's been rather quiet as of late, probably scheming something,' I thought boredly.

I looked at Momo's pretty face and upswept hair, 'why not? It's not like I'm actually going out with Rukia. Besides that, Momo is just an old friend,' I convinced myself of this and said out loud, "yeah. Why not?" I smirked at her, "think you can put up with me for an hour or more?" Momo smiled not the faint half smile of Rukia; but a full wide grin," sure, provided that you pay for it!"

"Brat," I said jokingly, Momo laughing, left using shunpo.

And that was what brought me to my current position on the Gojo scanning all the Soulreapers in the near vicinity for a glimpse of her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rukia's p.o.v

I was in a serious pickle. One minute I'm spying on Captain Hitsugaya; the next I'm very nearly plunged head first off the 'high' roof of aforesaid storehouse. My scream was momentarily stifled by the sudden appearance of…Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of fifth Squad. Captain Hitsugaya just like most of the passersby didn't happen to notice my predicament. Oh no, he was too busy greeting…and hugging the lieutenant.

I glared my hardest most evil eye type glare at the pair, 'oooh just wait! I'll…I'll what? What right did I have to try and dictate whom the Captain was with? I mean, Matsumoto's with him most of the time and since he works all lot-from what I've been told- I assumed that he didn't have time to be romancing anyone. Not that I actually care,' I assured myself. Captain Hitsugaya was now arguing albeit playfully with lieutenant Hinamori about where to have lunch.

'Alright, so maybe I do care…just a little,' I admitted sheepishly.

To be continued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: slight Hitsu/Hina in this chapter. I've had this scenario in my head for several chapters now; let's just see how it all plays out; shall we? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you to Kimihaine and BlackBelt-I'll try to stop by the forum soon. Warning: slight lemon and fluff involved, proceed at your own risk. Enjoy.**

**To know the feeling**

**Rukia's p.o.v**

**Just because I was still in slight danger of falling, I risked being seen if I moved from my precarious spot, I decided to wait until Captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Hinamori had left the immediate area. Which was very soon since it appeared as though they had finally agreed on something. **

"**Takoyaki? That's what you want?" asked Captain Hitsugaya, his voice floated up to me.**

"**Well…I figured it would be fast and then maybe we could…" lieutenant Hinamori hesitated, "go take a look at the early cherry blossoms blooming in Seishiro Park." **

**Captain Hitsugaya was silent, probably weighing the cost of missing work or pleasing the girl he liked.**

'**Girl he liked? What am I thinking?!' I berated myself. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hitsugaya's p.o.v**

**When Momo suggested Takoyaki, I was nearly floored. That's what I was in the mood for! Hmm maybe we're more in tune than I thought. "Takoyaki? That's what you want?" I said by means of covering up my surprise. Momo brushed a strand of hair back from her face, "Well… I figured it would be fast and then maybe we could…go take a look at the early cherry blossoms blooming in Seishiro Park." **

**Instead of replying I mentally compared her looks to the little Kuchiki's. They both have black hair though Rukia's is different since hers has a slight blue highlight to it; Momo's has none. One has blue eyes the other brown. They're both on the tiny side though I'd say Rukia might be more cowardly than Momo personality wise. **

"**So…is Takoyaki fine?" Momo asked me a bit worriedly, "Because if there's something else you'd rather have…?"**

'Oh yeah sure, ask when you know he already made up his mind to PLEASE YOU,' Hyourin Maru said rather suddenly popping into my consciousness. 'Foolish Peach tart,' he muttered swishing his tail angrily.

'**Hey! Don't insult Momo like that, you overgrown lizard!' I retorted, to Momo I said, "No, you read my mind. Takoyaki's perfect." I afforded myself a rare smile, "shall we go?" I held my hand out and she took it smilingly.**

'Sure hold her hand…act like there's no one else who's important to you or that you care about.' Hyourin Maru said disgustedly, 'if you need me I'll be taking a nap,' he tramped off after glaring once more at-I assume it must've been- Tobi ume.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rukia's p.o.v**

**They left. I should've been relieved but instead I felt a strange sort of ache not quite in my heart yet still painful. 'What was it?' I wondered as I leapt down in the midst of milling Soulreapers. **

' Why are you confused, child?' a familiar feathery light voice asked.

'**Shirayuki?' **

'I am here. Now tell me why you are bothered by Captain Hitsugaya's choice.'

I started walking, my feet knew exactly, which Takoyaki stand this side of the Gojo that they were headed to. I was just hopeful that my reiatsu wouldn't be sensed beforehand. 'I can't say for sure why I…feel so strangely,' I said answering Shirayuki as honestly as I could.

Shirayuki chuckled, 'ah, it's a matter of the heart,' she said knowledgably.

'**What do you mean, (a matter of the heart)?' I asked. Up ahead I caught sight of the back of Momo's peculiar hairstyle. I casually slipped around the corner of the next building and cut through the back way. **

'**I've never felt anything even remotely close to this before,' I added. I backed away against the building side to allow four Squad twelve members to squeeze by; they were carrying some sort of large metal device. **

'Not even with…Kaien?' Shirayuki questioned.

**I went stiff and a tremor ran through me, 'this…this is different. I…I never wanted him like this.' **

Shirayuki nodded, 'I thought so.' She was quiet for a while after that.

**I snuck up onto a balcony that overlooked the Takoyaki stand across the way. From there I could watch Captain Hitsugaya unimpeded. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hitsugaya's p.o.v**

**I'd sworn I felt eyes watching me; standing on the Gojo with Momo and now here at Akatsuki's fresh Takoyaki stand. While Momo ordered for us and paid with the money I'd given her, I looked through the lunch crowd and saw nobody familiar. But still the feeling didn't go away. 'Must be my imagination,' I thought. **

Somewhere far away, Hyourin Maru snorted, 'you think?'

**We ate standing up. I'd offered to get us a table at the café across the street but Momo refused saying that I'd just be wasting my money. I had to agree though I swear the stare grew about ten degrees cooler; little icy needles were pricking my neck, Hyourin Maru upon feeling this himself gave me the benefit of his opinion.**

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' he quoted. Or a Zanpaku-to, he didn't add.

'**And just who might that be?' I asked scathingly.**

The Ice Dragon shrugged, 'you'll find out soon enough, little wielder.'

'**Hmph!' **

"**Is something bothering you, Toshiro?" Momo asked; we were walking across the slatted bamboo bridge to Seishiro Park. I smiled reassuringly, "it's nothing. I was just thinking about work and how Aizen is lucky to have you as his lieutenant." ' Unlike me and the unproductive Matsumoto,' I thought. Momo didn't understand my meaning, "oh! You think so? I mean Captain Aizen is very dear to me but…" she patted my sleeve, "I wouldn't mind being ****your ****lieutenant!"**

"**Uh…really?" I said, noting the blush on Momo's cheeks. We went through the gates and Momo gasped, "it's so beautiful!" Rows upon rows of slim trees drooping with delicate pink blossoms lined the avenues. Momo grasped my hand and pulled me off one; between the tree branches I spotted Captain Unohana accepting a flower from Ukitake, that's one pair I never thought I'd see. **

**Momo continued dragging me along until we reached a particularly dense thicket, nestled inside the enclosure of three thick tree trunks-not cherry blossom and far enough not to hear Captain Kyoraku hassling his lieutenant- was a tiny wooden bench just big enough for two people. Scratch that, just wide enough for her and me. **

'**Just what is Momo planning?'**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rukia's p.o.v**

**I saw the whole thing from my vantage point. The smiles, the light banter, and the gentle expression he got when he looked at her; and none of it was for me. I must admit I was…jealous. Jealous because it was her down there and not me…and that's when I got my next epiphany-I liked Captain Hitsugaya. More than just being friends, I wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world. **

**A blush came to my cheeks when I realized it. "I like Captain Hitsugaya." Oh my Gods. I had said it. **

Shirayuki chuckled when she felt Rukia's thoughts, 'now things are really going to get moving, Hyourin Maru.'

To be continued.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: laughs nervously, I'd meant to add more…but…it came out to be over a thousand words long just as it is. Sooo until chap.10, ciao! Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you to the ones who reviewed. Enjoy.**

**Hell hath no frozen fury quite like a snow maiden denied?**

**Rukia's p.o.v**

**Okay I admit-I really, really do like Captain Hitsugaya. I felt better after my little proclamation except where does that leave me? Am I "the other woman?" I shudder to wonder; I mean it's obvious lieutenant Hinamori is very close to him-if I remember right Captain Ukitake had said that those two had pretty much grown up together. 'It definitely shows,' I thought sourly; I was now following from a discreet distance as they crossed the bamboo bridge to the park. **

'**Grrr! Look how close he leans into her! Shirayuki!' **

**When no calm reply came I mentally felt around for my Zanpaku-to's presence…**

'**Shirayuki?' **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hyourin Maru from within Hitsugaya's mindscape.**

The Great Ice Dragon himself trembled in terror when the beautiful form of Sode no Shirayuki-a large white butterfly-appeared. Blatant waves of indignant anger rolled off of her, "Hyourin…Maru, you have not counseled the little one yet…have you?"

"_S-Shirayuki…I um…" _

_She gave him a particularly cold look and he said hurriedly, "no. I haven't." _

"_Humph! I knew it." _

_The Dragon held out a claw placatingly; "Shira…please…give me another chance. He's stubborn and doing idiotic things--right now." They both listened quietly to the conversation going on outside. After a moment Shirayuki nodded, "he is an idiot." Feelers twitched, "but he's still destined to be with my Rukia." _

"_Of course. Don't worry," Hyourin Maru reassured, "he'll see the snow-and not the plum. After all…remember we are one—he and I. And I know who (I) want to be with." _

If it was possible, Shirayuki blushed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hitsugaya's p.o.v **

**What was so hard about saying those three little words? It wasn't like I was going to say--I love you--I like you, is more appropriate. Momo had just confessed this to me and was now waiting for my response. Indecision has never been one of my faults; if something needs to be done or said then I'll do it. However seeing the hopeful look on her face made me question the feelings that she wanted me to express. **

**Did I love Momo?**

**The answer would be yes. **

**I know though that there are many different facets to LOVE.**

**For instance--platonic love, romantic love…but wait I'm getting a bit off of the subject. **

**All she wanted was a simple answer--**

**Did I like her? **

**Yes? Or no?**

**Or was it as Hyourin Maru said--the one I'm really supposed to be going after, whom my heart has decided on without my knowledge—the little Kuchiki? **

**Aghhh! Now my head is really starting to pound!**

**In fact…where is that overgrown lizard anyway? He was just here with his wisecracks and now his usual presence has retreated… WHAT IN THE AFTERLIFE IS HE PLANNING?!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"**-Shiro? Toshiro?" **

**Damn. Momo caught me spacing out.**

**I tried to focus on her and the fact that she had wrapped her hands around mine…gulp!**

"**Momo, I…!" **

**I had stopped speaking because a healthy bright green leaf that was hanging down near her shoulder—practically touching her-- had suddenly what's the word? **

**Iced up. **

'**Oh no! Where there's ice there's bound to be an ice--!**

**Wielder!' **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rukia's p.o.v**

**He saw me. **

**And I saw him. **

**Lieutenant Hinamori was still preoccupied with the frozen leaf that hung beside her, "huh? Hey, what could've caused this, Toshiro?" **

**She had asked; but he didn't answer. He was staring at me something fierce; there was—I could see—a question in his eyes. **

**Did…I…want to answer it? **

"**Toshiro, who're you looking at? Oh! Hello, Kuchiki-san!" The lieutenant greeted me, her expression guileless.**

**What could I do? So I said in reply, "good afternoon, lieutenant Hinamori, Captain Hitsugaya," I'm sure he could hear the iciness in my tone as I pronounced the formality on him. **

"**K-Kuchiki-san…how're you?" he asked; I could see him swallow hard.**

"**Fine. Just out for walk in the Park; oh, have you seen my Captain by any chance?" **

**Captain Hitsugaya thought a moment, "yeah. A few avenues down…off to the right, he was with Captain—Unohana," he finished with difficulty. **

"**Okay. Thank you," I said and prepared to turn around in the foliage. **

"**Captain Unohana?! Seriously, Toshiro?" she'd asked incredulously. He ignored her.**

**I left them; lieutenant Hinamori said something else…I'm not sure what. **

**Tears were—I realized—starting to prick the corners of my eyes; I began to run.**

**He didn't stop me…not at first.**

**To be continued.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**A/N: I've been a bit out of it…lately. Like for instance, how many stories do I have to write chappies for? Oh, wait that's right. I'm supposed to be rewriting Dark moon's prologue, dang! Oh well…review if thou so choses. Ciaosies! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thank you and sorry for the delay.

Enjoy.

Where there is no forgiveness

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I wasn't really sure how many emotions and thoughts whirled through my head at the sight of Rukia running away. The only thing I was sure of was…seeing tears forming in her eyes.

'A jerk…

I was one, wasn't I?'

I waited for Hyourin Maru's familiar growl of agreement.

Which never came.

Momo unaware of any disturbance prattled on about life in Squad five.

A smothering feeling overtook me and I just knew I had to get out of there and find Rukia—explain to her that Momo was just a friend.

A friend.

Gods, I'd thought it without meaning to.

I stood up hurriedly; my heart pounded hard, Momo looked up at me confused, "Toshiro, where are you--?"

"Gotta go! Important meeting!" I lied quickly and used Shunpo to escape.

……………………………………..XI

I found her on the other side of Seireitei.

She sat with her back to me; her particular light reiatsu left fine sheets of ice everywhere; cautious of my step I crept closer, "Rukia?"

Minutes later…

She gave me the benefit of a goodbye without the forgiveness.

……………………………………XI

Rukia's p.o.v

I was conscious of Captain Hitsugaya approaching me.

My heart thudded painfully and I wished Shirayuki would pop up and lend me some advice the way she always does.

I wish…

How I wish…

Then I realized I knew how I felt without anybody telling me.

I would just let it go.

The proper words formed in my mouth and before I knew it I was saying goodbye.

Captain Hitsugaya simply stared at me unable to say a word.

And for that I was glad.

Nothing he said could've made me feel better.

I got up.

The ice melted away from the rooftop.

And I left with a lighter heart.

………………………………………………………..

To be continued.

A/N: short. Yeah I know. Anyway, And the years pass, chapter 12. I have ideas for. After all, Hitsugaya has to eventually make up with Rukia, right? Please review, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thank you and enjoy the late update!

And the years pass…

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I don't know why…but it pained me not to see Rukia the way I had before. Sure, once in a while I'd catch her with…_Byakuya_, or Ukitake. But never alone. It was as if she was avoiding me deliberately; a little fact Hyourin Maru felt necessary to shove in my face-not literally. The overgrown lizard often would pop in from my mindscape just to comment-'seen the little Kuchiki around, lately?'

To which I'd growl in response, "none of your damn business!"

Twice I've been caught 'talking' to myself by my third and fourth seats. So now it's gone around my Squad that 'Captain Hitsugaya is off his rocker,' and I quote. The little bastards, I imitated Kuchiki and glared at a harmless little fifth seat here in the office to pick up a paper that had needed my signature. 'She' immediately began trembling and stuttering, "t-t-thank y-you, C-Captain H-Hitsugaya, sir!" After that, she fled, leaving the sliding door open. "Fool," I muttered, going around my desk to pick up the paper she had forgotten.

Now 'I' was going to have to drop it off at the…Division thirteen offices.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12: And the years pass~~~~~~~~~

Rukia's p.o.v

I didn't mind being by myself; I was alone most of the time in Seireitei anyway. So thinking this…I accepted an assignment to be posted in the world of the living-a five-mile radius of a place called-Karakura town. Kiyone assured me that I would do just fine. However, I felt extremely nervous despite her and everyone else's confident attitude. If only Captain Hitsugaya were here…I found myself thinking wistfully. Then I shook my head, why did I just think that? Captain Hitsugaya had made it abundantly clear that 'he' wasn't interested in a 'girl' like me. An unseated officer…quite unlike fifth Division's Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

"Rukia?"

I looked up into Captain Ukitake's kindly smiling face, "yes, Captain?"

"You should start packing, you are to leave as soon as possible."

"Of course," I said, giving one and all my best fake smile.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12: And the years pass~~~~~~~~~

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

To say that I was excited about having a 'legitimate' reason for making my way down to Ukitake's Squad would be an understatement. I wasn't excited at all. I was nervous as Hell. My heart gave testament to that since it kept jumping up in funny little leaps; I sweated unnoticeably beneath my surcoat and Shihakusho. I was just too damned worried. Worried about what 'she' might say if I were to cross paths with her-preferably alone and not supervised by Ukitake.

Inwardly I groaned.

Ukitake.

That damned man!

His one-sided affection for me is embarrassing. Hopefully he wouldn't choose now to present me with some lavish over the top…_gift._

'Unless it was the little Kuchiki he was offering,' Hyourin Maru interjected suddenly.

Unthinkingly I went along, 'wearing _just_ a red bow and inside of a big box…'

'Now that's the spirit, little wielder,' Hyourin Maru grinned a fang-filled grin and I realized the 'improper' direction my thoughts had been taking. 'Stupid overgrown lizard!' I snarled inwardly while he just chuckled. Rather than torture myself any longer I shunpo-ed to Division thirteen where I discovered Ukitake looking in better spirits than he had in a while. When I walked in, he was talking to Kiyone Kotetsu, one of his seated members. "Don't worry! I'm sure she can handle it…after all I wouldn't have given her a mission I didn't think she could do; if I wasn't absolutely confident of her abilities—" here he cut off upon seeing me standing in the doorway.

"Ah! 'Shiro! Don't move, I've got something for you!" Ukitake moved off swiftly and left me staring unseeingly at the white wall of his office, "w-who just got assigned a mission?" I asked my tone was slightly shaky. Kiyone glanced at my deepening pallor and replied in an offhand way, "oh. Just one of the Captain's favorites, Rukia Kuchiki."

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12: And the years pass~~~~~~~~~

Rukia's p.o.v

I had gathered a small bag of necessities to take with me to the world of the living. I doubted I'd need much. Tightening my grip on the bag's top, I watched a black butterfly-the Hell butterfly flit around me and then disappear into the blinding void of the Senkai mon. Distantly, as I stepped through, I could've sworn I heard someone familiar call my name…but I must've been hearing things.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12: And the years pass~~~~~~~~~

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I raced across the building tops. Rukia. Leaving. That inescapable fact assailed me. I'd left Ukitake right before he had reentered with my 'gift' even Kiyone had seemed surprised by my initial shocked outburst which was—"Nooo!" Not very proper behavior for a Captain; but I digress, there are more important things to be thinking of right now. Like how for instance am I going to convince Rukia to stay and listen to me instead of obey her Captain?

I had no idea.

And stupid Hyourin Maru wasn't helping any either.

All he advised me calmly upon us reaching the area of the Seireitei where the Senkai mon was, 'you never know what you had until it's gone.'

I could sense the truth in his words but I still screamed her name, "RRRuuuukkkiaaaa!!"

For half a second before the Senkai mon's doors closed, I'd swear she actually heard me. But didn't stop. I sank to the hard ground inches away from sobbing piteously that would've been terribly demeaning. Instead of tears I found my eyes dry but my heart aching, throbbing really as if it were…broken.

To be continued

A/N: 'Shiro's in a real pickle isn't he? Poor guy…I almost feel bad for him-not really. Laughs please review.


	13. Chapter 13

We stand in awe for that which cannot be seen…

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

I still couldn't quite grasp what it was that I wanted to tell Rukia but…I knew I just couldn't wait for her mission to end to be able to speak with her face to face. There was only one thing left for me to do—I had to follow her to the world of the living. That shouldn't have been so hard to arrange…I would dearly have liked to race through the Senkai mon to find her. Except.

Hyourin Maru reminded me.

'_Little Captains just can't go charging off when ever they feel like it_.'

He had a point, for once.

So being buoyed up at the thought of joining Rukia in the world of the living, I shunpo-ed to the Captain General's Division to get permission for my excursion…I should have known it wouldn't be so easy.

"Your reasons for going-? Hitsugaya-san?" the old man seated regally behind the large desk asked me. I quickly cast about in my mind for a plausible excuse-er-lie. "Well you see," I began but Hyourin Maru interrupted me.

'_You can't tell him THAT! Use some SENSE, little wielder_!'

Mentally grumbling, I tried to think up something else; all the while the Captain General scrutinized me not very kindly. "Hitsugaya-san, what are your true—" he started to say. I rudely cut him off, "Matsumoto-my Lieutenant, well sir, she's got this crazy thing about SHOES. And since we reapers only wear or need sandals…not many stores sell the kind that she WANTS." I sighed dramatically and rubbed my forehead as if in great pain.

The Captain General nodded and I caught a rare smile out of the corner of my eye. "I've been told that female lieutenants are the worst. It's not because of their sex," he looked at me confidentially, "they're known to be REAL monsters around the '_time of the month_,' that's why SOME men would prefer taking a vacation rather than stay around and be hassled. Am I right? Hitsugaya-san?"

I allowed a hesitant sheepish half-smile to curve my mouth, "that's…it, sir." Which of course was not IT. Poor Matsumoto, I was letting her take the blame. Ah well, she DOES hassle me all the time.

"So, Hitsugaya-san, is a week pass enough?"

~~~****~~~

I should have known something was up.

It was just too easy getting the permission slip to the world of the living. Unfortunately Hyourin Maru didn't say anything just kept quiet as we went through the Senkai mon less than half an hour later. A bag packed with the most minimum of essentials was in my hand, briefly I thought of saying something to Momo before I left then decided not to. After all I wasn't leaving permanently just until I spoke with Rukia and convinced her to come back with me…_and to give me another chance_.

The large moon was out in this world but I didn't stop to marvel at it. My thoughts were primarily focused on locating her reiatsu, which I did…in the street outside of a clinic. Kurosaki clinic. I shunpo-ed to the scene, sensing the enormous spiritual pressure of a Hollow, my eyes widened in disbelief when I came upon her shoving a human boy out of the way of the Hollow's massive arm. I didn't stop to think when I got between her certain danger.

Pain tore through my lower half and blood spattered the asphalt. I had one hand against her shoulder, the other gripping my sword's hilt. "C-Captain Hitsugaya?" she whispered, her face slowly draining of color. I turned my head to reassure her…and then I saw it. A massive gash going across her upper torso seemingly a worse wound than my own.

"R-Rukia?"

She collapsed in a puddle, her hair fluttered over her peaceful face. Above me the Hollow chuckled, "poor little girl…she'll suffer from my dream poison until _I_ decide to _end_ it for her." I gritted my teeth and in a flash had withdrawn my Zanpaku-to, "not if I end it for you first! Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyourin Maru!"

My reiatsu flared and water twisted up around the blade. I dove up into the air, laying a slicing blow onto the grinning mask of the Hollow. "You'll see," he said with his last breath, a chuckle escaping into the freezing atmosphere. I landed, tottering slightly when feeling the bleeding stab wound in my abdomen. The boy, the one she'd protected, knelt at her side. I dropped down beside him, "how is she?" I asked. His amber eyes blinked, "hurt. Badly…but I…" he stopped then as if hearing something. My mind, numb from what had just transpired barely noticed his _familiar_ features.

"No…not again!"

I hadn't expected any more to show up but as Hyourin Maru counseled me as I mentally counted their screeching numbers. _My Zanpaku-to release and rising spiritual pressure had enticed them_. We were surrounded and their numbers just kept increasing. Shit. I considered calling for backup but knowing Soul society help would be slow in coming. My eyes slid over to the boy, his face revealed little or no fear just…worry.

And then something occurred to me.

"Kid," I said getting his attention away from the cackling hoard gathering in the shadows. "Come here if you want to live…I'll tell you how." I knew I was too injured to do much damage to these Hollows. Being a Captain or not…but seeing his determination and knowing that _she_ had wanted to protect him made me do what I did next.

"Run my Zanpaku-to through the center of your being and some of my power will flow into you. Of course there is some risk…death is a possibility," I said bluntly. Hyourin Maru bared his fangs in a slight grin in my head. The orange-haired boy, orange can you believe it! Nodded once, "I understand."

I raised Hyourin Maru and looked at him steadily, "ready, boy?"

He frowned and grasped Hyourin's tip, "not _boy_, Soul reaper."

I figured Rukia must've told him something about herself before the Hollow had shown up. "Heh. Not _Soul reaper_ either. It's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Well then, Toshiro. Ichigo Kurosaki."

A blinding light flashed and swallowed up my next words; "it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" When it had cleared, the Hollows had been decimated and a lone boy clothed in a black Shihakusho stood at the fore, a broad sword was in one hand. Belatedly I glanced down at myself…a white Yukata, plain and becoming stained due to the blood seeping out of my wound. Hyourin Maru had disappeared, well his sword form anyway. Inside my head his annoyed growl resounded.

'_You did it now, little wielder! You've lost_—'

"All my powers," I finished.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: well how was it? Very alternate universe…:) bet you didn't see that coming! Sorry it should've been longer but anyhow…please review?


	14. Chapter 14 Living is simple

Chapter.14: Living is simple

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

Everything was gone. I pressed my palm to my stomach, willing even the mildest stream of energy to flow out; the simplest to perform a Kido healing spell. Nothing. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth, focusing my will…not even a flicker. Hyourin Maru from within my mindscape, lay down on the frozen ground, his massive claws splaying out, '_give it up, little wielder. You have someone more important to take care of right now_.'

I looked up; _that's right_!

Rukia.

I made as if to touch her but a sharp voice interrupted, "don't!"

That wasn't Kurosaki.

I turned my head to glimpse a tall man stepping forward from the shadows, flapping coat, green-striped hat, walking cane held in one hand and shadowy eyes gazed at me for the longest time, "looks like you need some help, eh, little Captain?"

~~~*~~~

The man introduced himself as Kisuke Urahara, shop owner and purveyor of _unique_ items. How _unique_ I had to wonder when he took me to his store; he'd placed some kind of Kido barrier over Rukia then lifted her up himself, not allowing me to do a thing but watch helplessly.

"Will she be alright?" I asked as we walked into a dusky lit room filled with shelves. Urahara continued on to the back of the store, hesitating to answer my question. I kept up pace, standing in the doorway, while he set Rukia down on a woven Tatami mat. A few words were uttered and a crystalline bubble of light blue energy encapsulated her; I started forward, "why does she need this? It was only—"

Urahara turned to me sharply, "I don't believe you understand what exactly we are dealing with here, Toshiro-kun." I blinked and managed not to stutter, "How do you know my name?"

Urahara winked at me then, "let's just say I know a lot more about your _society_ than your _average_ human."

'_Sounds fishy_,' Hyourin Maru muttered in my head.

'I know,' I said to him, 'I'll be careful.'

"Okay so I take it you know where I come from…Soul society, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And I noticed one or two particular items that weren't meant for the humans use back in the shelves area. So then your main clientele must be Soul reapers…" I saw him nod slightly. "Well then why can't you heal Rukia?"

Urahara sighed and I thought, looked a little sadly at the pulsing barrier before him, "Before I tell you anymore…can you answer something for me?"

I glanced at Rukia's immobile form, "what is it?"

"What did the Hollow whom pierced Miss Kuchiki here, say to you before you killed it?"

I didn't bother looking incredulous at his knowledge of my fight and said it plainly as I could remember, "dream poison and something about her being trapped-?"

"Ah…it's as I thought. A nightmare eater," Urahara said, seeing my confused look, he explained, "most Hollows only eat souls but a select few…possess the ability to plunge someone like Miss Kuchiki here, into an eternal nightmare. One where they relive the worst experiences of their lives and only…when the soul is broken as it were. Filled with bitter anguish will the Hollow release them and well…you get the rest."

Horror filled my mind, "but I…I killed it! The one that did this to her…I killed it! And…and I—"

"But you were wounded as well?" Urahara smiled sadly, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Miss Kuchiki must've had more despair than you inside; the nightmare eater sensed it and latched onto her instead of you. Which in a way you were lucky that it did. You were also lucky that I came along when I did so I could help you."

"So you can save her? Take her out of the nightmare?" I asked hopefully.

Urahara chuckled suddenly, "no. I can't. I believe that is only something Miss Kuchiki can do. You on the other hand will need a _Gigai_ until your powers are recovered."

~~~*~~~

I got little sleep that night.

Once lent a temporary body to inhabit, I was given a room next door to Rukia's. To which I refused, wanting to stay as close to her as possible. At times when I huddled in the corner near the door, I would see her expression twitch just the slightest. I got close once and leaned as near as I dared to the barrier…a name I think she whispered.

It sounded like…_Kaien_.

Shiba, I thought. Summoning an image of his face in my mind, I heard Hyourin Maru rumble, '_that kid_. _So that's why she tried to protect him_.'

When I asked him to explain, he growled at me.

"Get some sleep he says," I muttered to myself in the muted darkness of the small room.

~~~*~~~

In the morning, Urahara greeted me with a wave of his paper fan, "sleep well?" he inquired after seeing my frosty glare.

"Not very."

"Well it happens," he said dismissively. He folded the fan up then unfurled it, stabbing the air excitedly. "Those papers are for you. Entire attendance history, reasons for transfer and that pile of clothes are also yours," he indicated a suspicious bundle of gray material. I lifted each item up separately, a mandarin collared jacket, slacks and for beneath a white short-sleeved shirt. In short…a high-school uniform.

My left eye began to twitch, "what is the meaning of this?"

Urahara took a quick sip of tea, holding his cup before his face, "I should think it would be crystal clear, Toshiro-kun. After all I can't have you lazing about my shop whilst waiting for your powers to return. I already have a lazy helper around here," he said coolly then yelled out, "Jinta I meant you!"

The sliding door behind me rattled and I caught a glimpse of a small boy with a shock of red hair running away, following him much slower was a little girl with dark hair in pigtails and a mournful look about her face. These I took it were his helpers, though the boy definitely had the look of a skulking rat…I mean _brat_ to him.

I studied the coarse gray outfit with distaste once more, "fine. I'll go," I said defeated by my own adherence to my _elders_ wishes.

~~~*~~~

'_You know it doesn't look that bad on you_,' Hyourin Maru commented as I modeled before the bathroom mirror.

'A Shihakusho suits me much better,' I said haughtily to him.

The overgrown lizard snorted, '_yeah. And just when are you going to be able to wear a Shihakusho anytime soon, hmm_?' he said reminding me—us of our _situation_. I rubbed my forehead, feeling a pounding headache starting, "shut it and don't remind me," I retorted rather _childishly_ I might add.

I stepped into my new shoes at the front door, swinging my bag of textbooks over my shoulder. A strand of black hair tickled me unfamiliarly; absently I reached up a hand to run it through my _black_ hair. White, Urahara had said, would attract too much undue attention so when entering my Gigai last night, I'd had to concentrate extra hard on picturing myself with a head full of black locks.

I sighed and rolled my shoulders; _would I ever get even the least bit acclimated to this body_?

~~~*~~~

Karakura High, it turns out is rather far from Urahara Shoten. So much so that I found myself arriving late and being forced to run for the first class of the day, Homeroom with Ms. Ochi. Every eye turned to me when I slipped in the classroom door, a brown-haired woman with a worn smile looked up from the teacher's desk, "Hitsugaya-kun, I presume?"

"Yeah," I said a little out of breath.

"You can take the seat by Kurosaki," she said, waving toward a lone desk among a sea of staring faces. The one I was directed to had its neighbor on the left side inhabited by a familiar orange-haired boy. I had to look twice before I was sure it was he. Ichigo Kurosaki, the human whom had stolen my powers.

He looked just as surprised to see me. Even more so when I cast him a questioning look after he muttered in a low voice, "you…why are you here? Didn't you—"

"Go back to the Soul society?" I finished for him.

He nodded dumbly.

"I couldn't. Idiot. Not after _you_ stole all my powers!" I shot him a withering glare to which he shrank from. I was spared any more of this idiocy when a tiny buzz rang shrilly in the air. Nobody noticed but him and me. I covertly snuck a peek inside my book bag and discovered a _soul pager_…of all the low down dirty rotten—

Wait a second!

On the screen it showed a tiny red dot moving fast…a Hollow!

A suspicion occurred to me and I quickly grabbed a handful of Kurosaki's shirt, "you're coming with me," I hissed, yanking him out of his chair. Ms. Ochi barely glanced at us as I barreled out of there with Kurosaki in tow, "bathroom!" I called to her. A plausible excuse…no?

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: wow this was done pretty fast! I didn't expect to write anymore on this one for a while but eh…I had the time :D remember, people who review the story really love it! Heehee Bluesky says that.


End file.
